Toys or novelties which can be made to move and when moved exhibit peculiar motions are matters of fascination for young and old alike. An example is the well known slinky which can made to walk down stairs if properly started. Such toys or novelties should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture and should present no safety hazards for children or people of all ages. Such novelties may also be used in displays or advertising.